Swampert
| name=Swampert| jname=(ラグラージ Laglarge)| image=260Swampert.png| ndex=260| evofrom=Marshtomp| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= SWAM-pert | hp=100| atk=110| def=90| satk=85| sdef=90| spd=60| total=535| species=Mud Fish Pokémon| type= / | height=4'11"| weight=180.6 lbs| ability=Torrent| color='Blue'| gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂| }}Swampert (ラグラージ Laglarge) is a / type Pokémon. It is the final evolution of the Hoenn Starter Pokémon Mudkip. It evolves from Marshtomp. Appearance Swampert's appearance is inspired from the real world mudskipper. It has a long blue body with a lighter blue underbelly. It has four appendages that are a cross between legs and fins. With these, it sometimes stands upright on its hind legs, and at other times is on all fours like a quadrupedal animal. Each has an orange oval on it. Swampert has large, fan-shaped fins above its eyes and a huge axe-like fin growing out of its behind as a prosaic tail would. It also has a pair of orange gills on either side of its face. It also has very small orange eyes. Special Abilities Swampert is a diurnal Pokémon with an affinity to water. Thus it lives and makes its nest offshore on various beaches. It has various abilities that allow it to live without fear of being targeted as prey. Its three fins sense subtle changes in the sounds and patterns of ocean waves and tidal winds to predict the oncoming of storms and tidal waves, respectively. Its great strength, allowing it to procure and drag boulders that can weigh a ton, lets it pile up boulders around its beach nest in order to weather the storms that it may predict. Of course, with its strength and its rock-hard arms, it can easily batter down a foe with a single swing. Other talents include its powerful vision, able to see through even the depths of murky water, allowing Swampert to live in a swamp or marshland environment, and its amazing swimming ability, making it faster in water than a jet ski. Its speed is comparable to Poliwrath. Normally Swampert can be obtained only by evolving a Marshtomp, which, in turn, must be evolved from Mudkip, a Starter Pokémon in Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. A cheat system can also be used to obtain a Swampert as well. Stats Swampert has great attack and Hit Points with quite nice Defense to compliment that, and is extremely versatile due to its typing. However, Swampert's special attack is a little lower, making many believe that it should not be used for attacking with special moves, and its speed is decidedly low. Its / -type combination protects it from -type Pokémon, which are usually a pain against -type Pokémon, but it also makes it 4x weak to -type attacks. It can learn Ice Beam and Avalanche, which may help to counter this vulnerability. Swampert is usually used in physical offense, with the powerful -type Earthquake attack as a staple in almost all of its movesets. Swampert's excellent defense also make it a good Roarer. Swampert is one of the most feared Pokémon in the metagame that trainers are willing to teach their Pokémon -type moves just to counter it. Voice Actor In the anime, Swampert was voiced by Scottie Ray in the 4Kids Entertainment dub. Game Info Swampert is playable in Mystery Dungeon games by evolveing Marshstomp. But much like Lucario, He has no role in the main story at all. Locations | pokemon=Swampert| rubysapphire=Evolve Marshtomp| rsrarity=None| emerald=Evolve Marshtomp| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Pal Park| dprarity=None| platinum=Pal Park| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Marshtomp| hgssrarity = None| blackwhite=Trade| bwrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Swampert| RS Pinball=Evolve Marshtomp| Trozei=Endless Level 56 Forever Level 6 Trozei Battle Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Western Cave (79F-88F)| PMD2=Lake Afar (B1F-B24F)| Ranger1=Lyra Forest| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Swampert| ruby=Swampert is very strong. It has enough power to easily drag a boulder weighing more than a ton. This Pokémon also has powerful vision that lets it see even in murky water.| sapphire=Swampert predicts storms by sensing subtle differences in the sounds of waves and tidal winds with its fins. If a storm is approaching, it piles up boulders to protect itself.| emerald=If it senses the approach of a storm and a tidal wave, it protects its seaside nest by piling up boulders. It swims as fast as a jet ski.| firered=Its arms are rock-hard. With one swing, they can batter down its foe. It makes its nests at beautiful beaches.| leafgreen=Its arms are rock-hard. With one swing, they can batter down its foe. It makes its nests at beautiful beaches.| diamond=It can swim while towing a large ship. It bashes down foes with a swing of its thick arms.| pearl=It can swim while towing a large ship. It bashes down foes with a swing of its thick arms.| platinum=It can swim while towing a large ship. It bashes down foes with a swing of its thick arms.| heartgold=Its arms are hard as rock. With one swing, it can break a boulder into pieces.| soulsilver=Its arms are hard as rock. With one swing, it can break a boulder into pieces.| black=It can swim while towing a large ship. It bashes down foes with a swing of its thick arms. | white=It can swim while towing a large ship. It bashes down foes with a swing of its thick arms. | }} Sprites |rbysapspr=Swampert RS.png |rbysapsprs=Swampert Shiny RS.png |emeraldspr=Swampert E.gif |emeraldsprs=Swampert Shiny E.gif |frlgspr=Swampert RS.png |frlgsprs=Swampert Shiny RS.png |IIIback=Swampert Back III.png |IIIbacks=Swampert Shiny Back III.png |dpspr=Swampert DPPtHGSS.png |dpsprs=Swampert Shiny DPPtHGSS.png |ptspr=Swampert DPPtHGSS.png |ptsprs=Swampert Shiny DPPtHGSS.png |hgssspr=Swampert DPPtHGSS.png |hgsssprs=Swampert Shiny DPPtHGSS.png |IVback=Swampert Back IV.png |IVbacks=Swampert Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr=Swampert BW.png |bwsprs=Swampert Shiny BW.png |Vback=Swampert Back V.png |Vbacks=Swampert Shiny Back V.png }} Name Origin This Pokémon's name comes from swamp, a place where many / -type Pokémon would likely be found, and rampart, meaning a fortification, which probably refers to its habit of piling up boulders to protect itself. It could also come from the word expert, as it is very capable in a swamplike area. Category:Water Pokémon Category:Ground Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Hoenn Category:Blue Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Water/Ground Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon